


You're Back

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Love, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Diana came back to Chance Harbor because of three things. One: she realized that she needed the Circle just as much as they needed her. Two: the mark that is on the palm of her right hand. She is certain that the mark has something to do with Cassie, but she wants to be sure.Three: What did Adam's father mean by she and Grant aren't written in the stars? Who is she really supposed to be with?





	1. You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so if I didn't get one of the characters right, please let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana came back to Chance Harbor because of three things. One: she realized that she needed the Circle just as much as they needed her. 
> 
> Two: the mark that is on the palm of her right hand. She is certain that the mark has something to do with Cassie, but she wants to be sure.
> 
> Three: What did Adam's father mean by she and Grant aren't written in the stars? Who is she really supposed to be with?

Faye sat in the Abandoned House, waiting for the rest of the Circle to arrive. For once she was here earlier than Diana. She sighed as she flipped through her Book of Shadows. Just then she heard footsteps on the floor downstairs. Rising to her feet she walked softly to the railing, only to see Diana staring at the plants and other ingredients on the table.

What is she doing here?, Faye thought as she continued to watch. One of the plants were dying she noticed. She watched as Diana gently picked it up in her hands and healed it. Diana sighed as she set it back down on the counter, her eyes sad among other emotions. Faye blinked and then made her way down the stairs.

"You're back.", she said.

Diana jumped and turned around to stare at her.

"I am. But only for a while. Why do you care?", Diana said.

Faye walked up to her and then stopped a foot away.

"We're friends and we're members of the circle. We look out for each other.", she replied.

"We have never been friends and you never seemed to care about anyone in the circle besides yourself. Maybe Melissa. But never anyone else.", Diana said.

Faye blinked and sighed, thinking of telling Diana how she actually felt. However, within the next few minutes the rest of the Circle was there. She rolled her eyes and said, in her usual rude tone, "It's about time you all arrived."

Cassie glared at her and then turned to Diana. Adam, Jake and Melissa all looked at Diana as well. Faye watched as Diana gazed around the room, her eyes staring at everyone there. She walked over to the counter, which she leaned against. Her dark green eyes then continued to watch Diana; the way she moved her lips, how her hair fell sometimes across her face, how her eyes looked at each one of them.

"I came back because I need all of you.", Diana said as her eyes gazed around at the group. When her eyes landed on Faye, the dark green-eyed girl looked away and stared at the floor. What's got her all jumpy so suddenly?, she thought.

Cassie walked to her then and said, "Well it's good that you're back then because we have a problem."

Diana looked at her and said, holding up her right hand, "Does it have to do with this?"

Faye pushed away from the counter and walked over, seeing the mark on Diana's hand. She then saw the same one on Cassie's.

Her eyes glared at the blond and then they glanced at Diana's face. Diana's eyes met hers and for a split second Faye felt frozen.

Forcing herself to, Faye looked back at the mark on Diana's hand and then looked back at Cassie, though she noticed that Diana's eyes never left her face.

"So, you decided to do some permanent bonding with Diana and not us?", she said.

"Faye stop it.", Diana said as Cassie started to glare back at Faye.

Faye turned back to Diana. One of the lightbulbs broke overhead, glass shattering on the floor.

"Faye!", Diana yelled this time, causing Cassie, Adam, Melissa and Jake to all stare at her. Faye blinked again.

"What?", she said, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Diana turned then, her chocolate eyes blazing a little, and said, "I said to stop. As leader of this circle, you are supposed to listen to me and so far you haven't."

Faye's smirk grew larger then and she stepped closer to Diana, seeing the anger and also fear in her eyes. She loved it when people feared her because it only made her feel more powerful.

Diana blinked and raised her chin slightly, forcing her body to stand still and not shake. However, her chin trembled a little bit and so did her body.

Faye blinked and said, "I never listen to anyone, remember?" She could see Diana's body shaking just a bit to where none of the others could. She stepped even closer. She then noticed how close they were and her heart started racing in her chest. If she moved just the slightest, their lips would touch.

Diana blinked and replied, “Well maybe you should start.”

Faye rolled her eyes and then walked to the counter again, gazing at the plants.

Diana watched her leave, mentally cursing herself for letting Faye get to her.

Why does she do that? I mean it's not Adam's father was right or anything. Right?, she thought as she stared at Faye who was gazing at the plants. Though her heart was thumping widely in her chest. She had felt Faye's energy, so much that it had nearly consumed her to the point where she was half tempted to kiss the other girl.

Faye turned around then and smirked at Diana.

Suddenly the lights started flickering on and off. Outside the wind picked up. Diana, Cassie and Melissa all jumped as thunder and lightning crashed in the sky. Adam and Jake just stared at them.

Diana blinked and then looked at Faye. The girl's eyes were cruel, like normal, but Diana noticed pain behind them. Concerned, even though her and Faye had never gotten along, she started to walk over. However, Faye glared at her and stormed off outside. Lighting flashed.

Diana sighed and looked at the others.

"What's wrong with Faye?", she asked them.

Cassie, Adam and Jake shrugged their shoulders while Melissa just blinked.

What if she knows?, Diana thought. She blinked and shook her head then.

Jake and Melissa went outside to get Faye back.

Diana sighed and walked up the stairs, sitting down on the couch.

"What am I going to do?", she said to herself.

"About what?", she heard Cassie asked.

Diana blinked and looked up at her half-sister and Adam.

"Before Grant had come to get me at the house, Adam's father showed up.", Diana said.

Cassie blinked, a bit confused, and asked, "What did he want?"

Diana looked down at her hands, which she noticed were shaking a little, and said, "He told me something."

"What's that?", Cassie asked.

"He said that I am not written in the stars with Grant, but with someone else.", Diana replied.

"Who might that be?", Adam asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. But I want to find out though.", Diana said as she stood up then and walked back downstairs.

"So you're supposed to be with someone but you don't know who?", Cassie stated as she walked down the steps after her half-sister. Adam followed her.

"Aw, Diana doesn't know who's she supposed to be with. How sad.", Faye said sarcastically as she, Melissa and Jake walked back into the house.

Diana froze for a moment, debating on whether she should speak up or not. She chose not to, surprisingly, and just glared at Faye. The storm had stopped and she noticed that Faye wasn't soaked like the last time.

Faye gave her a small smile and walked to the counter then, leaning against it.

"Maybe you just haven't met the person yet.", Melissa said from where she stood by the doorway.

"So, what are we going to do about the symbols?", Diana asked the others as she turned to them and changed the subject.

"Try to figure out why Cassie did the spell.", Faye said, her voice harsh again.

Diana glanced at her and looked at Cassie then.

Cassie blinked and said, "I didn't do the spell. It just showed up on my hand after you all left. I had blacked out and when I woke back up, it was there and the fire was going."

"Of course it was. It's not like you're Evil Princess number one at all or nothing.", Faye said as she glared at Cassie.

"Faye enough. Stop calling my sister that.", Diana said sternly as she looked at her.

Faye opened her mouth as if to object, but then she closed it again. She blinked and stared at the floor.

Diana sighed and looked at Jake and Adam.

"So what do you think that we should do?", she asked them.

"Maybe we could speak with Miss Chamberlain. She is an elder after all.", Adam suggested.

"Or Adam's father.", Jake said.

"No!", Diana said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong with talking to my father?", Adam said, confused.

"Yeah what's wrong with speaking to Adam's father? Cassie clearly didn't have a problem with it.", Faye said.

"I never really spoke to him, he just told me that Adam's family and my family were written in the stars.", Cassie said.

Diana felt her body shaking and she took in deep breaths to calm herself down, though it didn't work.

"Yeah and look how that turned out.", Faye said.

Cassie glared at her and said, "You're only mad because I was written in the stars with someone and you weren't!"

Faye pushed away from the counter and walked to her, glaring down at Cassie.

"What was that again?", she said, her voice harsh.

"I said that you weren't written....", Cassie began but was cut off by Diana.

"Stop!", Diana yelled suddenly.

Cassie and Faye were both thrown backwards. Cassie hit the wall and Faye hit the counter. They both landed on the floor then.

Adam, Jake and Melissa ran to help both girls up.

"What the fuck Diana?", Faye said, as Melissa helped her to get back up onto her feet.

Cassie just stared at her sister, shocked and confused once she was standing again with the help from Jake and Adam.

Diana blinked and looked at them both.

"If the two of you can't get along, then I will leave and never come back.", she said, her voice threatening.

Cassie blinked and replied, "Are you serious? You just got back home."

Diana looked at her and said, "Yes, I am serious. We need to focus on what to do about these symbols, not argue over everything that happens in our lives.”

“Diana is right you guys.”, Melissa said from where she stood next to Faye.

“Thank you Melissa. Look, why don’t we go talk see Faye’s mother and talk to her about the symbols?”, Diana said, her eyes gazing at all of them.

Jake and Adam nodded their heads in agreement while Cassie replied to Diana, “Okay. Like Adam had stated, she is an elder so she can help us with this.”

“Still agreeing with him? How cute.”, Faye said sarcastically as she stood by the counter.

“Faye I said enough. Let’s go talk to your mother alright?”, Diana said, looking at her.

Faye blinked, rolled her eyes, and sighed. She walked across the room and to the doorway.

 

An hour later, the circle stood in Faye’s living room. Well Faye stood by the fireplace. Cassie and Melissa sat on the couch next to Diana, Adam and Jake sat in the two chairs.

“My mom will be home at seven so until then, make yourselves comfortable or whatever.”, Faye said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Diana sighed and got up, following her into the kitchen. She found Faye standing by the sink, staring outside. 

“Hey, are you okay?”, she asked her, stopping to stand by the kitchen table.

Faye blinked and looked at her.

“Yes. I’m fine.”, she said.

“Oh okay. Well, I know we have had our differences but if you...well if you ever need anything or someone to talk to...I’m here for you Faye.”, Diana said.

Faye blinked and gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you Diana I…”, she said but then stopped when Diana walked forward and hugged her. She stiffened up at first, unsure of what to do, but then hugged her back. 

Diana smiled as they hugged and then pulled back, looking at Faye’s face. She smiled again and then stepped away.

"So um where is the popcorn at?", she said.

"Popcorn for what?", Faye said, confused.

"A movie. You honestly don't think that we're just going to sit in the living room all night do you?"

"No but why don't we have a few drinks instead of watching some dumb movie? This is my house we're in."

"Yes I know that but really? Does alcohol always have to be involved when it comes to all of hanging out together?"

"Not usually but come on Diana, you need to loosen up some. You're too uptight and orderly, have some fun once in a while."

"I guess it wouldn't be terrible to have a few drinks."

Faye smiled and slung her arm around Diana's neck.

"Good. This should be fun.", she said, before moving away from Diana and walking over to where her mother kept the alcohol. 

Diana sighed and tried to shove the tingling sensation away that she had felt when Faye was close to her, but she couldn't. She turned around and walked back into the living room. 

Cassie looked up at her then and said, "So what are we going to do for the next five hours until Faye's mother gets here?"

Diana was about to respond when Faye walked in with three bottles of whine in her hands. 

"We are going to drink. Miss Goody-two shoes wanted to watch some dumbass movie but I convinced her to lighten up some. Plus this is my house and my rules.", Faye said as she set the drinks down on the coffee table. 

Cassie looked at Diana and said, "I would have preferred a movie."

"Same here but we are all adults so I mean I guess it won't be too bad.", Diana replied as she sat down on a sofa, noticing that the couch had Cassie, Jake, and Melissa on it while Adam sat in a chair now. 

"See Diana's already liking this idea.", Faye said, sitting on the sofa beside her. She wrapped her arm around the girl again and then looked at the others.

"We drink or do some magic.", she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at a Fayana fanfiction story, but I hope you enjoy it. :)


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Diana is back and the rest of the circle knows about the Balcoin symbol, what does that mean for her and Faye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. :)

The rest of the circle looked at each other and then back at Faye, who still had her arm draped around Diana's neck. 

"So, why don't we drink and play Truth or Dare?",she said. 

Diana turned her head to look at Faye and replied, "No. The last we played that game my shirt came off."

Faye looked at her and said sarcastically, "Oh how sad that had to be. You really need to loosen up more Diana, you're just to uptight."

"I'm not uptight. I just like to think about the consequences before I do something or say something. You don't.",Diana said. She felt that tingling sensation again and she looked away. 

"That's because sometimes it's fun to just act on whatever your feeling. But you wouldn't know anything about that.",Faye said. 

Diana blinked once and then looked at Faye again. Fine, if Faye didn't think that she could act on her feelings and not think about anything afterward then so be it. 

Faye stared back and blinked, before she spoke.

"What are you finally coming to your senses to see that I'm right for once?",she said. 

"Just shut up will you?",Diana said. 

Cassie, Adam, Jake, and Melissa were all confused as they watched this. 

Faye glared and opened her mouth to speak but then her eyes widened as she felt Diana kissing her. 

Diana shut her eyes as she kissed Faye, who she noticed had become very still. Good. 

Faye snapped out of it and wrapped her arms around Diana to pull her closer, but Diana moved away. 

Faye blinked and stared at her. 

Diana stared back and said, "So, you still think I can't just act on my feelings?"


End file.
